


Birthday Gift

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Birthday Gift

Connor had one idea for the birthday of Hank it's be like one bunny (like for the magazine Playboy), he have bought all of this one day while he was alone doing the walk of Sumo, and keep it hidden.  
  
The day of Hank birthday was here, Connor was a little nervous since Hank doesn't really celebrate his birthday anymore. Connor was trying to maybe change his view.  
  
He décide to kiss him and sit on him while he wakes up  
  
"Hello Hank"  
  
"Hi, Con, what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to kiss my partner and tell him one good morning"  
  
One kiss become more kiss  
  
"You trying to wake me," said Hank  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You wake up not only me but also one another part of me"  
  
"Oh yes, I should take care of it" Connor wink at Hank.  
  
They how Connor wake up Hank by making love to him  
  
After this they kiss a lot "Happy birthday, I know you don't want to really celebrate it, but I want to kinda try to things to you so maybe you will have one happy day, like for the one of me"  
  
Hank kiss Connor "Thank you, for be here and everything"  
  
"Always you know I will always follow you and be with you"  
  
Connor have after searched the breakfast for that they could eat in Bed. They was mostly Hank.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to go to one restaurant with me tonight, it's one new restaurant who serve for Android and Human food and I'm looking for trying it"  
  
"You can have food there?"  
  
"Yes that the goal of one restaurant who serves for Android and human food".  
  
"OK no problem"  
  
"just one issue, we have to dress nicely  
  
" Why? "  
  
" It's kinda one chic restaurant"  
  
"Where did you have heard of this?"  
  
"Markus who told me because he have bring Carl and Simon one time"  
  
"It what for?"  
  
"Markus and Simon are dating and they wanted to tell it to Carl"  
  
They have spent the day at home watching TV then Connor have offered one of the gifts to Hank   
  
"Con you shouldn't have"   
  
"It's not big deal I know you like the band and I want also to go with you if you want"   
  
"Of course I want that you go with me"   
  
"I have one another gift but it's for later," he said with one smile  
  
"I think I can't wait"   
  
Later before they dine at the restaurant they walk Sumo.   
And at the time of the dinner, Connor decides to change and put the clothes for later with him, just the ear of rabbit will be put later but he will be dressed like this under his suit.   
  
Hank was beautiful with his hair braid and also the suit.   
  
"You are just so beautiful"   
  
Hank blush.   
  
They go eat dinner at the restaurant where Hank is happy to see that finally, Connor can eat stuff for him. The chief have found one way to do the fact that the food of human can be like with trihum.   
  
When they arrive at home Hank kiss Connor "Thank you for this day for my birthday, for my gift and I will continue to tell you that you are just one gift to me that you are here with me, that you deal with me"   
  
Connor kiss Hank "And the day is not over, just wait for me"   
  
Connor arrives in his new costume and Hank is just shocked, blushing he doesn't know what to say.   
  
"Connor"   
  
"Do you like it?" say Connor he was almost blushing  
  
"Of course I love it, come here I want to kiss you"   
  
"You are wonderful, you are just perfect"   
  
"Do you have liked today?"   
  
"Yes and I have liked the gifts"   
  
"You know that it's not the only part of the gift"   
  
"Oh yes?"


End file.
